


Day 1- The Scarlet Curse

by readytomcf_ckingdie, showstoppingnumbrr



Series: AU-AUGUST 2020 [1]
Category: The Smoke Club - Fandom
Genre: Au-August, Dragons, Fantasy, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytomcf_ckingdie/pseuds/readytomcf_ckingdie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Dylan gets called back to the land she was estranged from to defeat a dragon with her best friend Denver and their two familiars, Cinnameter and Rac. What they find  in the cave is not what they expect
Relationships: Dylan Perkins/Fleur Parker
Series: AU-AUGUST 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859950





	Day 1- The Scarlet Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is an oc story, if you want more information about these new original characters, ask me (showstoppingnumbrr) or Kellz (ready-to-mcfucking-write) on tumblr :D

Dylan’s POV:

It’s been a long night, that’s for fucking sure. As soon as I got home, I put Rac down and took a drag. It was an easy high, helping me sit on my couch and relax for a few hours until a Raven perched itself on my windowsill.

The raven was spooked by the sight of Rac, quickly dropping the letter in it’s mouth and soaring back into the night sky.

I got up with some struggle and flipped the letter over. 

It was my mother’s royal seal…

I haven’t gotten a letter from her in years, the last one she hand delivered to me was when she banished me from the castle on my 16th birthday.

“Dear Dylan,  
You have been summoned to your old home town, The Scarlet Fields. It pains me to say this, of course, as neither me nor your father want you back. Regardless, there has been danger lurking around this place. You will be told more when you arrive, most likely by someone who actually would want to see you.

Your bounty has been lifted until the threat has been seduced. Then you will have around a day before your banishment will be back in place.

Queen Katrina.”

“Bitch.” I murmured to Rac before tossing the letter into the fire. Rac seemed to agree with me, as he promptly trotted over to said flames and hissed at them. It made me smile at least.

He hopped on top of me as I laid back on the couch, absentmindedly manipulating the flames in front of me. He began purring at the sight.

It made me chuckle that after all these years he was still fascinated by my abilities. It also helped when his purring sent me to sleep most nights.

Speaking of nights, I must have hit the hay on the couch cause now my back hurts like a motherfucker and light now peers into my window.

I get up from the couch with some difficulty, stretching my aching bones. Rac of course comes over and nuzzles my hand to make sure I'm alright.

“'m alright, just a lil' dizzy.” I would mumble, taking a minute to make sure my balance was fine. I couldn't tell if it was my hangover or general anemia.

I stumbled into my kitchen, fixing myself a veggie wrap. I ate it lazily, staring off into space.

Denver’s POV:

I can never count on Dylan, eh? Because she didn’t make it to our weekly brunch meetings in King’s Country, I was now flying to her house, with Cinnameter on my shoulder. She of course has never gotten used to flying, but it had to be done. 

Dyl never missed our meetings! We exchanged multiple calls how we were eager to see each other this week, just like every other week before. 

Once I got to her little hut, I stepped off my floating rock, waving my staff so it would vanish into thin air. 

I don’t even bother knocking. I bust down the door with my staff, staring at Dylan. 

She jumped out of her skin. Her lunch flew onto the floor as her hand shot to her heart.

“Denver, wha' th' hell!?” Dyl exclaimed.

Rac hissed at me before running to me after realizing I wasn’t a scary intruder. 

“Don’t even talk Missy, you didn’t show up to brunch.” I said, hands on my hips.

Dyl just looked at her half broken watch. “Tha’s today?”

I groaned at her forgetfulness, sitting on the couch. “Yes that was today, what’s up with you?”

Dylan’s mood changed quickly, her face dropping into a frown.

I sit up from the couch, my eyebrows furrowing. “Is something wrong, Dyl Pickle?”

Dylan sat with me on the couch, laying down and curling up tight, making me more worried.

I quickly hugged her, rubbing her back. She voiced her thanks by climbing on my lap, burrowing her head into my shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” I repeated.

“My mum,” She simply whispered.

I never met Dylan’s mother but I have heard tales. Her public reputation is just as terrifying as the abuse she served Dyl. That's not even as bad as her father.

“What did she want?” 

“She wants me t'come help her save this Princess…”

“Really? That sounds like bull, why would she ask you of all people?” I question.

“I have t'go or I’d be hunted down and forced,” She whispered, making shivers go down my spine.

“Alright but I’m coming,” 

“No you can’t-”

“Too bad,” I said, already making up my mind. Dylan knew that too and she just sighed and nodded. 

“We are supposed t'be arrivin’ in a carriage in a few hours,” She explained, picking up the remains of what I assumed to be one of her only meals, feeding the better parts to our familiars.

“...Carriage?”

“Yeah, they wanna put up an image o’tha’ they love me when they don’t.” She bitterly mumbled, “Even though when they exiled me they told everyone I had gone rogue and therefore didn’t deserve any righ’ t’th’ throne. Well, shit, I didn’t want ‘em anyway.” She ranted.

By her pace of speaking alongside her frantic gestures and body language, I could tell she was getting both angry and upset at the same time.

“...if I was th’ dragon I’d burn them.” She finished, grinding her teeth while pacing. Rac had gotten between her arms before she could set anything or anyone on fire, her hands sparking red.

I sighed, giving a sympathetic smile, “Oh, I know. You could.. Still burn them, possibly?”

Rac hissed slightly, probably warning me against giving my friend anymore ideas. It made Dyl chuckle, though.

“Rac’s right, don’t tempt me.” She murmured, softly smiling. I chuckled quietly, absentmindedly throwing my staff back and forth between my hands.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” We share a smile.

Dyl’s POV:

A few hours later, the pit in my stomach has grown. The ride was bumpy and my heart jumped any time someone made a noise. 

I was extremely nervous to be so close to my old home, the home who so quickly casted me out after one mistake. 

I remember the day so clearly, like it was yesterday. 

My mother only dropped the execution letter on my plate after dinner. She gave me no choice- death or exile. 

For a time I wanted death, I contemplated for hours in my room. But here I was, going back to the place that almost killed me.

“We’re here,” Denver said softly to not startle me. I smiled back at him, it was all I could muster at this time.

We walked the stone walkway up to the onyx doors. Guards stood by it, only nodding when we passed through. They didn’t even try to hide their disdain of me.

I shook it off, knowing the brunt of the disgusting stares and words would be from my mother.

Speaking of her, she was sitting on her throne, stolen from my late dad. I tensed up seeing her. For years all I knew of her face was memory and pictures from newspapers. 

But there she was, sitting in front of me with the same look she used to when I was a child. 

“You’re late,” She said, her voice booming through the hall.

“We apologize mother,” It was so easy to fall back into the empty shell of a daughter I played for years while under her care. “I have brought Denver o'Mystras wit' me t'assist me,”

“I am very disappointed in you, Dylan. I wish not see y'durin' this mission, leave me,”

I just nodded, barely bowing for her. I took Denver's hands and stalked from the room.

“Always a brat,” I heard her say as we exited, tears welling up in my eyes. I heard my father's voice echo, a terrifying tone that he always used before he died.

‘Tears mean weakness,’ He'd say. I sighed and blinked them away, unable to compose myself in time. I suddenly became aware of how Den was looking at me with concern.

“Why are we even here?” Denver asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “She doesn’t want us here but she wants to use us as scapegoats? We should leave,”

“They’d just drag us back here and force us t'do this,” I said bitterly, “A- Anyway, we need t'talk t'th' head guard for info.”

I caught his questioning look and sighed, “...don’t worry, he doesn’t hate us.” I paused, “...too much.”

I shrunk slightly at Den’s sigh, but pressed onward toward the guard chambers. I still wish I brought a mask or something, maybe I wouldn’t be able to see the awful looks of disgust I was given, or the looks of horror Denver was given for being anywhere near me.

Am I glad that Rac and Cinnameter were hidden well, both hidden underneath Denver’s cloak-like clothing. They knew the atmosphere and they knew it well.

Den’s POV:

How could people treat her like this? I knew Dyl’s hometown was bad since she never talked about it, but half of these people clearly didn’t meet the Dyl I know now.

She isn’t a monster, she was just horribly treated and had rumours spread about her. I really wanted to punch her mother in the face repeatedly.

I looked up when the girl slowed down, staring at a pair of mahogany-coloured doors, two swords hanging above them.

I watched her swallow anxiously before knocking once, twice, then three times.

We waited for a moment, before the door was opened, revealing a taller male who stared at Dyl with disgusted disbelief, a hand on his holster. She looked up, putting on a hard exterior.

I remembered that exterior - she tried to use it on me multiple times. It was how no one else saw her cry.

“...Dylan.” He stiffly greeted, sneering at her.

“Stygian.” She greeted coldly, narrowing her gaze, “...her majesty has informed me how y’have information regardin’ the dragon attack tha’ took place here a few days ago?”

I shuddered slightly. It always creeped me out how Dyl could be so cold to others. I know she was protecting herself, but it didn’t make it any less unappealing.

The guard- Stygian- simply nodded and opened the door for us to walk through. We did, and stayed standing as the head of the royal guard paced around for a moment.

“Well, we believe that the dragon was the reason Princess Fleur went missing.” He explained.

I noticed how Dyl deflated slightly in envy alongside sadness. I was pretty angry at that, though. They replaced their own daughter with someone else.

“Righ’.” She replied, “So y’want me to..?”

“Go and kill it, yes.” He answered.

“And y’can’t, ‘cause? Y’re a pussy?” She snarked. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Irrelevant.” Stygian almost snarled, “Now, as you two are both mages I assume you won’t be needing any equipment.” He huffed, “The Queen would appreciate it if you would save the princess and try to die in the process of such.”

Dyl rolled her eyes, “Fine.” She clipped her answer, “She’ll be returned as soon as possible.” She assured fakely.

“Good.”

“See y’never, piss-eyes.” She insulted, before grabbing my arm and leading me out. I sighed softly.

“Tough crowd.”

“Y’don’t even know th’ half o’it. Now, let’s get goin’?”

With that, we left for the mountain on the outskirts of town.

Dyl’s POV:

I was happy to be out of the damn place. I mean, hell, I was half-tempted to chance my luck and fake my own death. I shook my head; no, this needed to be done.

Now that we were out of town and on our way toward the mountain, Rac had perched himself atop my shoulder again, nuzzling me gently so I didn't set anything alight. Gosh was I happy to have him.

I glanced over, Cinnameter now on Den's shoulder, too. Rac has rubbed off on her lately, after all.

Denver looked over, “...are you alright?”

“I guess, why?”

“You looked really heated when we left.” He muttered, looking me over with concern.

“It's not everyday all your trauma comes flushin' back after y'repressed it.” I shrugged simply, “Anyway, let's just get this over wit'.”

“Right, and after I'll probably change our brunch meeting to a sleepover this week.” He smiled at the fact that it got me to smile endearingly and roll my eyes.

“Fine, tha's cool wit' me.” I murmured.

A few moments passed while we spoke. It was broken short by my idiotic self walking into the side of the stone mountain.

“Laugh and I am burnin' your cape thing.” I warned, eliciting him to gasp in playful horror, which quickly faded to amusement when he watched me attempt to climb and then fall back down.

Rac and Cinnameter were getting up just fine, but they did come back down once they caught onto whatever my friend was doing.

“...You need some help there?” He chuckled. I huffed.

“I can climb.” I stubbornly replied. He hummed.

“Yeah, I don't think so, Dyl-pickle.” He mused, and I glared at him for the nickname.

“Wha’ do you..”

“I’m an Earth mage, remember?” He chuckled, “Grab onto me.” He held out an arm. I knew better than to try to fight with him over this, and did so.

He stamped his staff against the ground in a certain pattern. I remember when he changed it to that because he kept accidentally summoning rocks. The rocks levitated and floated over to us. My grip tightened on his arm as well as the cats when the rocks- now underneath us- floated us up.

He chuckled at my yelp, and I huffed, “Don’t laugh, y’know ‘m afraid o’heights.” I cussed while he rolled his eyes with a grin as we got higher and higher, sending my anxiety skyrocketing. I’m sure he could tell by the way I was squeezing the life out of his arm.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there..” He reassured. I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut with fright until I felt solid ground underneath my boots again.

I kept my eyes shut as Den re-stamped the pattern, the rocks vanishing into thin air once again. He grabbed my arm and counted to ten alongside me before I opened my eyes. I nodded, signalling that I was okay. He nodded back and let go.

I looked up, swallowing thickly at the sight of the mouth of the cave. Denver, however, looked like he had stars in his eyes by how much they had lit up. He had always loved things like this, after all.

Den’s POV:

Oh, I loved things like this! Things that are naturally formed by rocks always caught my attention. Not just because I was an Earth mage, it was also because I collected rocks in my spare time.

I looked over to Dyl as she focused on lighting her hands so we could see into the dark cave. If this was where this threat was living, it was a good idea. Rac and Cinnameter both mewed, able to hear movement inside.

“...there’s definitely somethin’ in there.” She whispered. I nodded, and quietly hugged the wall as we entered.

If push came to shove we could just block the dragon inside. 

As we ventured deeper, the smoke got thicker. It really wasn’t helping either of our lungs as they do not work well. I looked over to Dyl. She was suffering a lot more than I was - I had made sure I had a mask over my nose and mouth.

She coughed, breathing slightly laboured. It probably didn’t help that her fire was also contributing. I nodded to Rac and Cinnameter and they both climbed onto Dyl, Rac making sure to cover her nose and mouth so she didn’t suffer as much.

She nodded in thanks, and we continued on, reaching a larger and more lit area of the stone crevice we had walked into.

I paused, pulling my best friend back by the collar of her outfit, shushing her when she tried to ask what was going on.

I merely pointed and we both froze up.

There, sleeping soundly in the middle of a sea of gold coins, was a dragon. Now, if they were harmless we both would've found them awesome.

Dyl looked up at me, swallowing anxiously. I waited for her nod, and when she did I stamped the staff once again, flinging a rock at the mystical creature.

The dragon snorted fire as they jolted into consciousness, causing Dyl to flinch when they roared.

Apparently that was a bad mood as fire shot out of the creature's mouth. Dyl had to focus really hard but she managed to control and throw it back toward them.

They let out the equivalent to a yelp. Dyl sighed softly, both cats on her shoulders. She didn't like how the beast was staring at her.

I began to summon an army of rocks. I also hated the way the dragon was looking at Dyl. I wondered why. It was almost as if they were curious.

“Begone, fiend!” I cried, barely dodging flames as I was backed up to the wall. Sometimes I wish I had been born a water mage, honestly.

Dyl snarled, her eyes flashing a warm amber as she brought up her own flames, demanding my release.

It was then that the dragon stopped, and that worried me.

They were staring intently at Dyl. The girl still had the fire in her eyes - the same she usually had when she had been angered or frustrated by anything, her hands sparking with light as she glared daggers.

It was starting to concern both of us how the dragon quietly came towards Dyl. Their glare stopped me from attacking. Not because I was scared, but because there was a hint of guilt in them.

Dyl backed up against the wall, glaring suspiciously with a small scowl.

The dragon didn't hurt her.

A bright light filled the cave, blinding us for a moment before it disappeared.

In its place, a girl stood. She looked a little dirty, soot coating her red hair. 

I was confused but before I could question the girl, she got on her knees in front of Dyl, bowing.

“Princess Dylan!”

Dyl’s POV:

I haven’t heard that name in years. No one called me Dylan, let alone Princess.

“Who are you?” I asked, my voice sounding a million miles away.

“Acting Princess Fleur, your highness,”

I knew exactly what she meant, but I couldn’t speak. Den looked back and forth from both of us, not daring to speak as well.

“You were mother's replacement…” I said softly. “You- You had her affection and I-”

“Dyl, calm down please,” Den said, rubbing my back absentmindedly. 

Rac jumped on my shoulder, also comforting me.

“Princess I-”

“Dyl, my name is Dyl,” I snapped. 

“Dyl, I did not want to, trust me,” She said, almost as terrified as I felt. “She plucked me off the streets, said that if I pretended to be you, my family would live… they locked me in here when my- my father died a year ago during a riot downtown-” 

As she explained, I could see her breakdown. I rushed forward to catch her before she fell. She clung onto my shirt, overcome by emotion.

“How did you become a dragon-”

“You can’t just ask how people became dragons, Denver..” I said scoldingly.

Fleur waved it off and cleared her throat before answering, “I’ve always been able to think of things and become it, I never knew how… maybe a familial trait?”

“A shapeshifter,” I whispered. 

“Not to ruin the moment but I kind of did a number on this cave, and to you I apologize for that, so we should probably go before we die here,” Denver said.

I nodded and took Fleur by the hand and led her out into the light of day. A huge smile came upon her face. 

I stared at her with utter adoration. She was precious in the sun’s light. Her green eyes sparkled like morning dew, her hair now blowing in the wind, her curls framing her face so well that I could just kiss h-

“We should get to the palace, Dyl,” Den said, cutting off my dream-like state.

Fleur seemed to notice, chuckling under her breath. I just nodded, too flustered to touch on the subject. 

Denver helped us scale down the mountain and walk down the path leading down to the palace. 

Their bombass entrance made my mother’s mouth agape. 

“What are you doing here- you made it?!?” She roared, quite like the dragon who was by their side. 

I just laughed in her face. I have been waiting for this moment for my entire life. 

“You can no longer manipulate any o'us, we are leavin' and severin' ties wit' your entire kingdom,”

“And if you even set foot in Mystras, I will have your exports cut off,” Den added, even though he probably couldn’t do that.

It fooled my mother though, she was always very stupid and inbred. She just spluttered, her guards looking ready to murder us on sight. 

Before she could speak, I took Fleur and Den’s hand and walked straight out of there. I managed to let go before my hands ignited for the briefest moment.

As we exited, we all broke out into laughter. 

“See ya, Piss-eyes!”


End file.
